the_encyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Untitled Goose Game
Untitled Goose Game is an upcoming stealth game developed by House House. In the game, players control a goose and are tasked with a series of challenges to bother human characters. It will be released sometime this quarter and year for Windows, macOS, and Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Untitled Goose Game is a stealth game in which players take control of a goose. The goose can walk, honk, flap its wings, and reach out for items. It can interact with objects and people. The game is set in a village and the goal is to complete a number of tasks as the goose. These tasks often involve interacting with non-playable characters (NPCs) who react to the goose's behaviour. The game is structured in a staged sandbox, where the player can move from one area to the next by completing challenges. Development Untitled Goose Game is being developed by four person indie studio House House, based in Melbourne, Australia. The game is the second project from the team. Like their first project, it is supported by the government organisation Film Victoria who assisted the studio in getting set up properly. They cited Super Mario 64 as the initial inspiration for the type of game that they hoped to build. They wanted the player to control a character who could run around in a 3D environment. Their previous game Push Me Pull You had 2D art with flat colours. They applied a similar aesthetic to Untitled Goose Game by choosing to use low poly meshes, flat colours and untextured 3D models. The game's playable character, the goose, was originally just a stock image and the idea was non-playable humans would react to it. They implemented a system where the NPCs would tidy up after an item was moved. After the restricting the field of view of the NPCs, the gameplay evolved into a unique stealth-like experience. Instead of remaining hidden like in most stealth games, the goal was to have the goose attract the attention of NPCs and not get caught. The game was first revealed in October 4, 2017 with a trailer. The game was present at the Game Developers Conference, PAX Australia, and PAX West (Prime) events last year. Untitled Goose Game is scheduled to be released for Windows, macOS, and Nintendo Switch some time this quarter and year. The game will be published by Panic. References # "What Does It Take To Make Untitled Goose Game". GamesTM. No. 206. Future. 1 November 2018. pp. 8–11. # Macy, Seth G. (4 October 2017). "This May Be the World's First Tactical Goose Game, and It's Adorable". IGN. Retrieved 20 February 2019 # Lum, Patrick (30 October 2018). "Fowl play: Untitled Goose Game captures the pure joy of being a huge nuisance". The Guardian. Retrieved 20 February 2019. # Douglas, Dante (26 March 2018). "Hassling farmers, stealing a picnic and solving puzzles in Untitled Goose Game". Polygon. Retrieved 20 February 2019. # Machkovech, Sam (4 September 2018). "Diablo 3, Untitled Goose Game lead PAX West's Nintendo Switch lineup". Arstechnica. Retrieved 20 February 2019. # Radulovic, Petrana (28 August 2018). "Mischief-filled Untitled Goose Game is coming to Nintendo Switch". Polygon. Retrieved 20 February 2019.